Sirena
Sirena is one of the main characters in Mako: Island of Secrets. Sirena is the mediator and the peacekeeper between Nixie and Lyla. She's a really beautiful soul and bit naïve, but that can sometimes work to her disadvantage. Background Sirena grew up in the Mako Island pod, and has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. She is very close to her sister Aquata and is very upset when she and the pod left her, Lyla and Nixie by themselves on Mako to sort things out. She strongly desires to find a way to remove Zac's powers so that she and the other can return to the pod, reunite with her sister, and things can go back to the way they were. During this time however, she finds a love interest in a boy named David. They both develop clearly strong feelings for each other and eventually become a couple. After many failed attempts to remove Zac's powers, she and the others eventually befriend him in the hopes of working together to remove them. More problems would rise when Zac discovers the all powerful trident and the mermaids learn the harm it can do to mermaids. Things would only get worse when Zac discovers that they are actually mermaids and have been lying to him all along. The battle lines are drawn. Despite their best efforts, Zac is able to gain possession of the trident, and their attempts to take it from him are seemingly futile. However, when Lyla and Nixie go to confront him alone after Sirena is given the chance to return to the pod along with Aquata, she decides she cannot abandon her friends and plays a large role in getting the trident. However, Zac would soon find it again, and accidentally hurt Lyla. When Zac helps the girls heal her and he agrees to put the trident back, Sirena holds no grudge against him like Lyla, and unlike Nixie. When Zac also agrees to give up his powers, she struggles to say goodbye to David. However, when Zac does not lose his powers, Sirena is happy to say on land longer and still be with David. In season 2, she is left on her own to try to convince the mermaid council that Zac is their friend when Lyla and Nixie leave her to join in the search for a new home for the pod to live in. When she is unsuccessful, she joins her new friends Ondina and Mimmi when they attempt to remove Zac's powers. During this time, she does her best to act as their guide on land while at the same time trying to convince them that Zac is not their enemy. During this time they meet new merman Erik and discover a merman chamber on Mako. David also eventually discovers that mermaids are real after seeing Evie with her tail. With David being ridiculed for believing in mermaids, Sirena feels more guilty then ever for lying to him and is certain that she can trust him with the truth but the others do not allow it. Sirena's theory is proven true when David decides to give up on seeking his mermaid for the sake of her safety. She then implies she will one day tell him the truth. Sirena also becomes close friends with Evie and she takes her under her wing when she is transformed into a mermaid. She is later shocked to learn that Zac has been a real merman and Mimmi's brother all along, which explains the true nature to why her efforts to remove Zac's powers with Lyla and Nixie and Ondina and Mimmi respectively were utterly futile. However, she is thrilled for Mimmi since she herself has a strong bond with her sibling. When her banishment is finally lifted along with Ondina and Mimmi, she struggles with the possibility of never being able to venture on land again and give up on all her new friends. She and the others then decide they must find a way to be able to live in both worlds. More trouble would rise when the group discovers that the trident is the key to starting the chamber and that it amplifies its power to drain all magic from mermaids. Sirena reveals that when Zac destroyed the trident, she took the inactive stone and hid at Rita's. Zac accidentally causes it to become active again and Erik manages to get his hands on it. When Sirena and the others attempt to stop the chamber and destroy the stone, their attempt fails and it slowly begins to kill them. When Zac seemingly dies in his effort to stop the chamber, Sirena is greatly saddened at what appears to be the death of her good friend but overjoyed when Mimmi is able to heal him. Sirena then reveals her true identity to David and she is overjoyed when David accepts the truth happily. She and the others then greet the pod as they return to Mako, overjoyed that she has finally reunited with them. Except now, instead of things going back to the way they were before like she originally thought she wanted, they were now even better. Personality Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She's a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator, but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps, Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around when Sirena loses her temper! Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. In season 2, Sirena is noticeably more confident and strong headed than she was in the previous season. With Lyla and Nixie not around, she is placed with a lot of responsibility and leadership on her shoulders as it comes to introducing Mimmi and Ondina to land. Sirena also seems now to be a little more competitive, though her determination to fight is not often for herself, but to defend someone else. Appearance Sirena has golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is medium height and very slim. Sirena wears girly, dressy clothing often in pinks or whites or blues. Mermaid Powers Sirena possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Sirena has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility She used it in Zac's Garage so that she wouldn't be spotted by Zac's parents in "Getting Legs". Hydrokinesis In "Zac Returns to Mako", Sirena makes the boat move by controlling the water while she was swimming. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Sirena helps Lyla and Nixie to dry Zac. Siren Singing In "The Siren", she sings the Enchantment Song to David which was meant for Zac and the song made him follow Nixie and want to please her until she broke the enchantment with a particular shell. In "The Siren", Sirena was enchanted after hearing theCanadian Mermaid sing the Northern Mermaid Siren song and becomes enchanted. She sings the Northern mermaid Siren song to David and he forgets everything and follows her to the Moon Pool. The enchantment was broken on Sirena by Mimmi and Ondina. Telekinesis In "Aquata Returns", Sirena uses this power to send the Trident out of Zac's hands and into the water and Nixie and Sirena were then shown using this power to send Zac flying. Aerokinesis In "The Siren", Sirena uses this power to create powerful winds, so she can get away. She also uses this power to create fog in the Moon Pool when she was singing the Northern mermaid Siren song. Atmokinesis Sirena is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to make a storm in a jar, she makes the cloud but loses control over it. In Stormy Seas, she and Ondina have a contest of mermaid powers and she used Ondina's own storm powers against her Trivia * Sirena was the first one to get a Moon Ring, which was given to her by her sister Aquata. * She, like Nixie, can speak dolphin language. * Her name "Sirena" refers to the Sirens, fish/bird women with beautiful voices that leads sailors to their demise. * She makes bracelets out of shells. * Her name is pronounced Serena, often a spelling mistake made by fans. * She has many things in common with Rita: both have fallen in love with humans and both have felt weak because of the trident in the same episode. *She is the only mermaid out of the three original to appear in season 2. * Similar to Emma, she reveals her identity as a mermaid to her boyfriend at the end of season two. * Sirena is the only mermaid portrayed as both a protagonist, and an antagonist. Gallery File:Sirena.jpg File:Sirena Underwater.jpg File:Sirena Tailed.jpg File:Sirena underwater.jpg File:David and Sirena.JPG File:sirena.JPG File:Sirena.png File:Sirena looking into the moonlight.jpg|Sirena using her Moon Ring File:Sirena's Story.jpg File:Sirena underwater.JPG File:aquata and sirena.jpg|Sirena hugging Aquata File:Sirena freeing Nixie.jpg File:Carly.png File:Sirena and her bracelets.jpg File:Sirena and Aquata.jpg File:Sirena1.JPG File:Sirena00.JPG File:sirena7.JPG|Sirena swimming File:sirenaunderwater.JPG File:sirenamermaid1.JPG File:Eviesirena.JPG File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Sirena1.jpg File:Sirena2.jpg File:Sirena3.jpg File:DavidSirena.jpg File:sirenasinging.JPG File:Sirena Looking.jpg File:sirena333.JPG File:sirena smiling.JPG File:Siren Sirena.png 3.png Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Siren with Mimmi and Ondina speed-swimming (gif) Sirena With Returned Pod.png|Sirena with returned pod The Truth.png New Orders.png Ondina Secretly Using Powers.jpg Cam Moving Water.png Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo3 400.gif Tumblr nqqrnnxvm91uotqdzo1 500.gif|Sirena swimming (gif) Tumblr nqqrnnxvm91uotqdzo4 400.gif|Sirena swimming (gif) Rowan Hills And Mermaids.jpg Tumblr nmevu6SvdD1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Sirena swimming (gif) Mimmi, Ondina And Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg Lyla, Sirena And Nixie Lying On Sand.jpg ZacSirenaOndinaMimmi.jpg Sirena, Mimmi And Ondina Hiding.jpg ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg Sirena using her moon ring.jpg SirenaInvisibility.gif Eviesirena.JPG LylaNixieSirena1.JPG Sirena says she's leaving.JPG Sirena In Water.jpg Makomermaidssmall.jpg Mako Mermaids' Actors 2.jpg Mako Mermaids Season 2 Mermaids.png Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png Mermaids Hugging.JPG Evie zac mimmi sirena and ondina in the water.jpg Evie Joins The Pod.png Season 2 cast.JPG Season 2 Cast.jpg Mako mermaids season 2.jpg Tumblr nqqrnnxvm91uotqdzo9 400.gif Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo4 400.gif Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo8 400.gif Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Sirena and Nixie swimming (gif) Tumblr npi458G93C1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Sirena with Nixie and Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo8 400.gif Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Sirena and Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Sirena swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Sirena swimming (gif) Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png Mako Mermaids Underwater.jpg Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg Mako Mermaids On Sand.jpg Tumblr nm9kcbLQOS1uotqdzo4 400.gif Tumblr nm9kcbLQOS1uotqdzo5 400.gif Tumblr nm9kcbLQOS1uotqdzo2 400.gif References Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2